Te quiero amigo
by alyssa syr
Summary: El amor es un sentimiento agradable y feliz. Peor si al que amas es a tu mejor amigo...las cosas pueden complicarse.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todo el mundo!**

**Esto es una mini historia de tres capítulos ( o eso pienso yo) que iré escribiendo cuando tenga el tiempo y si quieren que lo siga escribiendo díganmelo que me las apañare para conseguirlo ;3**

**Aclaraciones: Hetalia no me pertenece ;(**

**Advertencias: esto es un fem España x Prusia en su esplendor XD **

**Empecemossss!**

Sentí el sabor del alcohol en su paladar. Intoxicándome con él. El ruido de la música me reventaba en el oído. El olor a tabaco del lugar me mareaba. Mi corazón latió con rapidez ante aquel contacto, que no dude en corresponder. El peso de cuerpo sobre mis hombros. Su mano en mi nuca impidiendo que me separara de él. Cosa imposible. Su mano izquierda en mi cadera, atrayéndome más hacia su cuerpo.

La falta de aire se hizo presente en mi organismo, golpeando su espalda dándole a entender. El cortó el beso de tornillo que me estaba dando.

Jadeantes nos miramos. Yo me perdí en el mar rojizo de sus ojos, embriagada por el momento. El olor a alcohol se coló en mi interior, haciéndome volver a la realidad.

Estábamos en un bar

Habíamos bebido, Prusia el que mas

Estaba borracho

Necesitado de contacto

¿Y quien estaba allí?

Yo

Su mejor amiga. La que estaba locamente enamorada de él, pero que él no sabía.

Conclusión

Estábamos en un bar lleno de gente, el había bebido hasta la saciedad y con la mente nublada, se había lanzado a mis labios en busca de consuelo. Y yo, como una tonta, había aceptado sus labios.

Me separe de él, empujándolo lejos de mí. Me miro a los ojos, confundido. Yo lo mire asustada y triste. Lo amaba pero no quería ser el segundo plato.

Dolía mucho.

-Isa...

Me levante y me fui sin mirar a atrás. Los gritos a mi espalda se volvían cada vez más lejanos.

No podía parar de correr

No sabía a donde iba

Solo sabía que quería estar lejos. Muy lejos de allí

Perderse y no ser encontrada

Las lágrimas salían de sus ojos sin descanso, mojando la acera.

Mi mente estaba nublada, mi visón se ahogó entre mis lágrimas.

Deteniendo mis pasos despacio, quede estática en la fría calzada. Las luces de la ciudad me envolvían, arropándome de la oscura soledad.

Mire al cielo llorando desconsolada

Dolía

Sentía el dolor de mi pecho

Aquel que se instaló en mí, años atrás, al darse cuenta del amor que albergaba dentro de ella hacia Gilbert. Su mejor amigo

"Nada bueno puede reparar el amor" dijo su madre con la muerte de Cartago

Cuanta razón llevaban esas palabras

Llore

Sola

Queriendo consuelo. Encontrando tan solo el frio abrazo de la noche castellana.

**Si les gusto denle al review y lo seguiré ;3**

**Siento las faltas de ortografía y demás cosas**

**byesssssssssssssss**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ola ola!**

**Ya volví con un nuevo capítulo de esta historia que había abandonado****L **

**Pero gracias a himilicius ya está en progress :D**

**Este capítulo va para ti wapa!**

**Advertencias:hetalia no es mio :3**

El día amaneció como otro cualquiera.

La habitación del hotel donde estaba hospedada se fue llenando de la cálida luz de la mañana, obligándome a despertar de mi sueño forzado.

Al abrir los ojos sentí un dolor punzante por todo el cuerpo y la cabeza me daba vueltas como un carrusel. cerré de nuevo los ojos intentando calmar todo el dolor.

No había sido muy buena idea beberme una botella entera de vino yo sola. El sonido del despertador retumbo por toda la habitación y haciendo un espantoso eco dentro de mi cabeza

Apagué de mala gana aquel diabólico aparato. Resople con desgana.

No quería ir a la dichosa reunión. Para que si lo único que hacían era insultar, pegar y lanzar cosas

Y ahora menos.

No quería encontrarse con Prusia, sería demasiado incómodo para ella. Aunque pudiese ser que debido a la borrachera que llevaba en aquel momento Gilbert no se acordara de lo sucedido

Sentí un dolor intenso oprimiéndome el pecho.

Las lágrimas poco tardaron en aparecer.

_¿Porque me tuve que enamorar de el?_

Me levanté dificultosamente de la cama. Intentando mantener el equilibrio lo mejor posible.

Con paso lento me dirigí al cuarto de baño para prepararme para la reunión.

Nada más entrar me acerque al espejo que reflejaba mi patético aspecto.

Los ojos rojos hinchados. El pelo revuelto y el tono de mi piel oscurecido. Tenía unas pintas desastrosa. Con un gran suspiro empecé a reglarme para tapar aquel estropicio que la noche pasada. Maquille un poco mi rostro tapando las ojeras y demás, peine mi cabello y lo deje tal cual suelto. No tenía muchas ganas de recogérmelo.

Me vestí sencilla. Unos pantalones negros de pitillo y una camisa banca remangada. Y unos tacones apenas altos.

Cogí mi bolso y unos papeles y salí del hotel en dirección al edificio empresarial donde estábamos todas las naciones citadas.

Llegué hasta la puerta de aquel enorme edificio y suspirando me adentre en el sin mirar atrás.

La reunión aún no tenía que comenzar, aún faltaban unos minutos para ello. Pero no tenía ganas de entre hablar con ninguna de las personas que me rodeaban, asique simplemente me encamine a la sala lentamente con intención de desplomarme en el asiento y cerrar un poco los ojos.

Iba tranquilamente, con paso lento cavilando en mis pensamientos, cuando de repente siento que me agarran del brazo y me arrastran hasta una esquina apartada de todo el bullicio.

Opongo resistencia con toda la fuerza que me queda en el cuerpo cosa que es poco porque me dolía todo. Empecé a forcejear con mi raptor, quien en un movimiento me pego contra la pared más cercana y se aproximó a mí hasta quedar presa entre la pared y el desconocido.

Me prepare para atestarle un buen golpe. Pero el color azul rojaceo de los ojos de aquel personaje hizo detenerme

-¿Prusia?

**Tan ****tan ****tannnnn**

**O dejo con el suspense ;3 sé que es muy cortito pero es que tenía que ser así, aparte de que no soy capaz de enrollarme tanto :D**

**Aviso el próximo capítulo es el último y espero que os vaya a gustar el final.**

**Siento las faltas y las incoherencias.**

**byesssssss**


End file.
